disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lunar Light!
Lunar Light! is the 56th episode of Season 15. Summary Luna Girl joins the PJ Masks and their friends find to Moon Chunks for the Fantasy Forest Lunar Light animals, the Halfmoon Howler, the Lunarwhal, and the Moonkey, but they aren't they only ones looking for them when Romeo and Night Ninja team up again to find or steal Moon Chunks. Plot The episode begins at night in the Fantasy Forest where Luna Girl and her moths are taking a midnight flight around the forest. Just then, one of her moths noticed something glowing on the ground. It could be a glow worm or maybe a moonstone, but when Luna Girl and her moths got closer to whatever it was, they found that it was a moonchunk when Luna Girl picked it up to examine it. Then, there was a noise behind the bushes as she cleared the leaves away to find some amazing moon-themed animals that seemed to be looking for something. Luna Girl and her moths decide to check them out as they went to join them, just as the moon monkey called a Moonkey saw them coming, then saw the moonchunk in Luna Girl’s hand. Noticing that it was still in her hand, Luna Girl looked down at the moonchunk and couldn’t help if she could keep it or just give it away. After thinking for a bit, she decides to give it away anyway and the Moonkey thanks her, making her smile a bit. Then it decides to invite her and her moths to help him and his friends look for more moonchunks as Luna Girl gladly accepts to do so, but it seems like a big job and she and her moths can’t do it alone. They needed help. The next day, Connor, Amaya, Greg, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Kwazii, Captain Barnacles, and Peso are seen helping Sofia plant some new flowers in her secret garden. Greg was about to plant some tulips next to the marigolds when he saw a moth land on the marigold and wondered what Luna Girl is up to as he lets it land on it’s finger just for Connor, Amaya, Kwazii, Captain Jake, and Sofia to notice it too. Whatever Luna Girl is up to, they'll stop her. The PJ Masks are on their way, into the night to save the day! Later that night, Connor, Amaya, and Greg have transformed into Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko and have taken the Cat Car to drive to the Fantasy Forest, where they followed a moth that lead them and their friends straight to Luna Girl, her moths, and some strange and new magical animals. Owlette was the first to demand her what she was up to only to notice that she isn’t doing any villain stuff as usual and Gekko could see that she needs help, but Catboy was skeptical as he asks Luna Girl if she is planning some kind of trick on them. Shaking her head and looking annoyed, Luna Girl explains that she needs the PJ Masks and their friends help to help the Moon animals find moonchunks. When Gekko asks what moonchunks are, Luna Girl explains that moonchunks are special moon rocks that the Moon animals are searching for and there must be more of them around the Fantasy Forest. Although everyone thinks that Luna Girl was lying, they decided to help her and her moths help the moon animals find these moon chunks. But what they don't know was that they were being watched by Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos, who then decided to collect the moon chunks for themselves, however though, they might need some help on this dastardly mission as they snuck away to find Romeo. Meanwhile, Cubby, Peso, and Luna Girl were helping the Moonkey find and collect more moon chunks on the other side, just as Peso saw a purple blur, but guessed that it was just his imagination as he went back to help find more moonchunks. Meanwhile, on the other side, Kwazii, Captain Jake, Izzy, and Sofia have gotten a whole bunch of moonchunks, but just as Izzy was about to put two more moonchunks she found in a basket, her eyes went wide when she saw that the basket was empty. Where did the moonchunks go, she wondered just as she heard Captain Jake shout that his moonchunks are gone too, and so are Kwazii's and Sofia's moonchunks. Powers that Kwazii uses * Magic Sensing and Detecting * Super Digging Power * Root Sneak Attack * Magic Vines * Winter Twister * Lightning Snap * Magic Rope Villain Motives * Romeo and Night Ninja: To find/steal moon chunks Trivia * TBA Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 15 Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Magic Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 15 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Luna Girl images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Fantasy Forest creatures